


From Within

by ThreeEyedHyena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Beast Curse Au, F/F, This is for/inspired by Commander_Shepard's warlord/beast Jasper, magical world AU, now with smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeEyedHyena/pseuds/ThreeEyedHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper's village is cursed. But when she's the next gem on the chopping block, her only choice is to flee. Following only a few words, albeit mysterious, they were her only hope. And of course, her one and only hope for a cure couldn't be as simple as finding her and asking for it.</p><p>Smut starts in Chapter 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commander_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Shepard/gifts).



> WOW so this is gonna be a long one. I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be. I originally started writing this for another fandom THREE YEARS AGO. Anyone who guesses what fandom gets to request what happens later in the sicknasty smut chapters later (I'm serious).
> 
> ALSO I must note, yes the other gems will come into play later. There will be an implied relationship between the CG but I doubt I'll do smut of them here.
> 
> This will be a threesome fic with moments between two at a time. And of course all three.

Tucked away between two mountains, a small village was seated amongst the trees and river that flowed down from the mountainside. Gems bustled about, farmers tended their crops, and older gemlings waited by the well to pump water for their family. One of the denizens, however, carried a fishing pole. While young, she could hardly be considered a child. “Young” only by gem standards, she was a towering figure by _anyone’_ s measure.

“Come _on_.” She watched as children flooded the sidewalk in front of her, all sitting down at once. Right where she needed to walk. “Aren’t you a little old for this…?” She cast her gaze wearily to the woman they had all parked themselves in front of.

A beautiful gem, large as well (though, not for the same reasons Jasper herself was considered huge), sat at this spot, every day, telling old tales and stories that she called ‘history’, which was surprising, considering the tales had titles such as ‘The Sorcerer’s Pool’ and ‘The Magic Garden’. She had a thing for magic in general.

The woman, Rose Quartz, laughed lightly at Jasper’s disgruntled reaction, and the kids looked back at her. “If I may begin now… Today, I’ll tell you the story of the curse of our village…” Her voice was soft, sounding kind and motherly, as though everyone listening, including the orange gem, were her child.  

 _“Generations ago, this village was known throughout the kingdom for it’s beautiful children, who were graced by the Gods with not only immaculate beauty, but immense strength as well…”_ Some of the kids looked back at Jasper. She was the spitting image of the pride and joy of the village’s history. Massive frame, perfect orange skin without a single mark, and a face any gem her age would faun over. _“Back then, the kings would demand that all their wives came from this very village, for they were the strongest and most beautiful of all…_

_“But, this fame went to everyone’s heads. This small village, guarded only by the mighty mountains, became boastful and pompous. They became too proud, and eventually, they were taught a lesson they refused to learn…_

_“One stormy night, a traveler came to the village, seeking shelter. But the people were embarrassed by her simple looks and weak gem, and refused such an ‘imperfect face’ into their homes. Insisting she needed shelter, they turned her away twice, and thrice, until the traveler pulled off her cloak, and revealed herself to be a powerful and ancient gem- older than even I myself. But the people scoffed, and did not believe her._ ‘If you are an old gem, with the knowledge and power of the ages, why don’t you fix your average face? And halt this storm with your mighty gem?’ _they jeered._

 _“Highly offended and outraged by their words, the gem put a curse over the entire village._ ‘If you think outward beastliness and weakness is something to fear, then perhaps I should show you how horrible inner beasts can be.’ _The gem then whisked her cloak back on, and disappeared into the very mountainside._

_“The people were frightened, but soon disregarded her curse, until the next day. The most beautiful gem in the village got in a spat with another child. Her anger turned her in a raging beast of tooth and claw, one even in her childish size could not be stopped. She was contained, and for the rest of her years people lived in fear of her. But that only made her- and the beast- angrier._

_“She eventually lived to be my age, and the people were tired of her threat. It was then, they learned, that is wasn’t only anger that transformed her- the beast kept her alive, as no mortal could end her life…”_

The woman sat back in her seat, as if the tale has taken all her energy. One of the kids raised their hand eagerly, bouncing up and down, waving their hands as if she wouldn’t see them. Rose gave a small nod, and the child spoke up.

“But-But- No one here is cursed!” He declared, and the other children mumbled around him.

“That is true…” She nodded again. “Because the last gem who was cursed ran away to live in the mountains. She loved her home so much, she left for fear she might hurt someone. When she dies, we will know, for another child will be cursed.”

Jasper made a small ‘tut’ and shook his head, knowing that any gem had a hard time dying. One cursed with superior strength? They’d never die. Jasper simply scoffed as the gemlings around Rose Quartz’s feet began to chatter excitedly. It didn’t help this same woman told Jasper the exact same story, hundreds of years ago when she was small.

She simply cast a small, sarcastic prayer to the gods that she would catch a lot of fish, and avoid the cursed gem.

Not too long after that, she reached the river, where she parked herself on the bank and cast her line. She just liked to spend her fishing trips thinking quietly to herself. She watched the sun slide across the sky, glittering off her gem-nose, and illuminate the perfect, flat shade of orage that graced her skin. After a few hours, she’d gotten a line of fish, enough to cook and dry for at least a week.

Standing, she lifted the full line of fish from the water with ease, and turned on her heel to head back.

She was not met with the sight of trees, or to the sight of the occasional deer who would gracefully walk by to examine her napping by the river. No, this time, she met a bear.

Beady black eyes were fixed on her. Not on the line of fish, which she quickly tossed aside in hopes to distract it. Which it didn’t. No, the massive beasts eyes glimmered with something evil. Something primal. She gripped her fishing pole, and defended herself.

Her great, muscled arms brought the fishing pole down with a hard, loud _thwack_. It connected solidly up the bear’s snout, between it’s eyes. And over the top of it’s head. The pole simply splintered, and broken, fell from her hands. Giving a soft roar of displeasure and amusement, the great animal reared up on it’s hind legs.

Japser looked up at the wall of brown fur- looking up was something that definitely did not make her feel comfortable- and found herself… dizzy. Her vision doubled and blotched with black spots. She swayed a bit, suddenly disoriented. She heard someone scream her name, and turned to look at the source of the voice. Rose Quarts. But something was off about the world… and realized she’d fallen over. A strange sensation overcame her, as things got darker, darker…

The last thing she saw and would remember was the horrified look on Rose’s face, and the bear’s claws rushing towards her.

When Jasper came to, the first thing she felt was a massive headache. At a close second, her body ached all over. She let out a groan, eyes shut tight to try to suppress the headache’s pressure that pulsed around her gem. It took her a second to get over the blinding pain that had overcome her and actually open her eyes too look around. She was surrounded by people- familiar faces and bodies. She was back at her village! But why… She was sitting on the ground, feet bound by chains, _and_ ropes. Likewise, her arms were bound too, behind her and around a pole, her back resting on the wood. She looked around in shock and confusion, trying to piece together what had happened. No one said anything, though it didn’t  take her a long to find Rose Quartz’s gentle face in the sea of staring eyes, lit by the torches they held in their hands. It was nighttime… How long had it been?

“Everyone!” She croaked, voice rough from a dry throat. She swallowed, licking her dry lips and tried again. “Everyone! What… Why…” She realized everyone’s expressions were ones of horror. Like how Rose had watched her when she passed out. She passed out? That’s right, before the bear- the bear! “Guys! There’s a bear running around- it’s wild and- Untie me already!”She looked around, before being interrupted by a familiar, smooth voice. She stopped struggling against the ropes the moment she heard it.

“It’s dead.” She said flatly in her marble. Jasper stared blankly, before laughing in relief.

“Aw man, you guys got it? Thanks Gods, it might’ve-“

“No, Jasper. _You_ killed it.” The yellow gem’s gaze sharpened accusingly.

The words pushed down on Jasper like the world itself sat on her shoulders. “Don’t be ridiculous! How could I have…” She began to laugh, though now she was panicking. “I just hit it with my pole- Very funny guys… Come on, untie me.” She began to wiggle, looking around as the blank faces turned to scowls and scornful glares. She began to panic more, whipped his head to look at the elder gem. “Rose Quartz, please! Tell them what happened!” But she lowered her head, and fell silent. She continued to cry out to each gem she knew, demanding testimony, becoming more and more desperate. Everyone avoided her gaze.

The diamond shook her head. “The Gods cannot even look at you now.”

Jasper’s blood ran like ice through her, realization creeping over her. “I didn’t do anything!” She protested, heart hammering in her chest. Yellow Diamond grabbed Rose Quartz and yanked her from the crowd, revealing what Jasper couldn’t spot before from her angle on the ground. A bandage, wrapped tight around her upper arm. The white was clearly stained with blood. They must have forced her to refrain from healing it with her own tears. But now with a better view of the Quartz’s face, Jasper had no doubt that she had cried.

“She and the bear- mauled. By a monster. She saw it with her own eyes.” The diamond’s voice became louder, more serious and accusing.

Jasper felt the world sitting in his shoulders crack, and tumbled down all around her. “No… I didn’t…”

“Stop denying the truth!” She snapped. “You’re cursed! You attacked a rabid bear, mauled it to shreds and then went after your _own elder_!” Her voice beat against Jasper like a club, every syllable making her flinch. “You’re a monster.” Her voice suddenly returned to a normal volume. “And we’ve all come to an agreement.”

Jasper let her head hang, chin against her chest, able to hear her own heart pounding. She grew still.

“You must leave the village, and never return. If you refuse to leave of your own accord, you are now cast out, exiled from this place and all surrounding land. Return and be attacked.” An empty threat- they all knew they couldn’t kill a cursed gem. The fact was _already_ a formidable foe didn’t help.

She felt the people around her shift, like one big mass, moving and backing away. She heard someone approach from behind and begin to undo his binding. Likewise, they came around and undid her feet. She was surprised at the soft, plump hands she saw, and her head snapped up. It was Rose Quartz! Bless her, she didn’t even flinch at the quick movement.

As she bent down to undo the ropes and chains binding Jasper’s ankles, she spoke. “Go towards the sun, up the mountains to the east… You’ll find a castle there… the baron will protect you…” Her words were soft as always, and Jasper suspected that if she had said it at any other time, she would’ve missed it. With her limbs free, Rose backed away, feigning the fear everyone else _truly_ felt.

Jasper looked around at them, her fellow gems and neighbors, her eyes resting a beat longer on Rose Quartz, who now looked more horrified at the prospect of exile than the curse itself. _Good_. With a small, subtle wave, she began walking. Walking into the dark woods, away from the safety she’d known her whole life, away from her family and friends, who would’ve stabbed her back that very moment- if they weren’t completely sure it would be them to suffer the short end of the attack.

She didn’t look back.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mountains are big, and climbing one is hard, with no shoes, no food, and no hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw my tumblr is 100-percent-beef-jasper atm so hit me up there !

Trees. Darkness. Trees and darkness surrounded her. On every side, it was black, or it was bark. She felt claustrophobic, despite the open feeling of the forest itself. She didn’t even know how long she’d been walking, all she knew was that she walked through the night, into the day, and right into another night. She knew she was barefoot, walking, exiled, and tired. Oh, and don’t forget cursed.

Jasper only had one tip- go to the east mountain. Rose Quartz, who’d untied her, had said there was a baron who would “protect” her. She didn’t know what a “baron” was, or why one would even agree to take in a cursed gem. Nor did she know which way east was.

She had tried to stop and watch the moon, track which way it was going to get her bearings. But whenever she stopped, she let her mind go blank and simply experience the nature around her. But the sound, sights, and smells of the forest seemed to rile the beast inside her gem.

That was a new development too. The beast was _inside_ her. It was _in_ her head. She could feel it, like another mass in her head, another gem perhaps, pressing on the inside of her skull. The more it moved, the more it hurt. And letting herself get absorbed in the environment made the being vibrate with primal growls and the need to be… well, a _beast_.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed on. Jasper tried to keep her mind off everything. _Everything_. The woods brought about the beast, and the thought of exile brought about her own anger. She had hurt her elder- Rose Quartz. What she would’ve done to get just one chance to say goodbye… or sorry. She wanted to explain to her, she didn’t even remember attacking! Or know she’d become a beast! It was an accident, honest! But the look the people over her village were giving her told Jasper that leaving was her only option to escape without dooming herself. Or someone else.

She looked up at the sky. The moon had moved since she’d last looked. Trusting she’d been going in a straight line, she figured which way was east. Looking at the mountain in question, she frowned. How far up did she have to go? She’d die of starvation before she got to the top, or half way up, even.  The whole situation was hopeless. But she had to keep going. For herself. And Rose, maybe.

After a few hours of walking uphill, the need of nourishment began to nag in her belly. She rarely had to eat, but she had the feeling the beast inside was taking up a massive amount of energy. The grumbles in her stomach had gone from occasional growling to a long, drawn out groan that left her almost paralyzed in pain. Her whole life she’d eaten well, but now she’d been walking for gods-know-how-long. Scrubbing her palm over her gem in frustration, she persisted.

Not for long, however. Soon enough, she was on her face. The pain of walking barefoot in the woods had caught up to her, and she was on the verge of passing out. Night was almost over, she could feel it. But she wouldn’t last… Maybe if she closed her eyes, just for a second…

 

Almost in the same moment darkness took her, Jasper woke with a start, sitting up quickly, before immediately falling back. At her feet was a dead animal. Who knows what it was - it was shredded to ribbons, beyond recognition. Blood and organs and bones- She’d seen only a split second of it, but that was enough. She lay on her back, panting softly, before rolling on her stomach and getting up, so she wouldn’t have to look at it again.

But in the process of doing so, she caught a glimpse of her own hands. They, too, were bloody. Jasper froze, staring at them wide eyed, before shifting her tongue in her mouth. The sharp taste of blood hit her, along with the realization that she wasn’t hungry anymore.

She wretched.

Anything and everything that had been in her stomach was gone, spilled onto the earth between her hands. But she remembered what Rose had said. The beast kept the cursed gem alive. Thinking about what had happened made her wretch, again, dryly, loudly.

After recovering, desperately wiping her mouth and hands on her own tattered clothes, she noticed something else. One of her arms was a different color. Instead of her natural orange tone, it was more of a red shade. Tracing the color up her arm with her eyes, it ended with a stripe. Looking at her other arm, a few more stripes graced her upper arm and shoulder. What? She scrambled to pull her collar away from her neck and gaze down at her body. Stripes graced her belly, and she woefully observed one of her breasts, in its entirety, was the new color. Letting her clothes go back to resting  against her skin with a huff, she also noticed her nails had thickened, and now came to a dull point.

 Jasper then looked around, observing the slope of the mountainside. She was… somewhere else? The sun was peaking over the mountain she was currently on. So the beast hadn’t taken her far. In fact, it seemed to have helped. It looked like she was further up.

Looking around once more, she realized she didn’t know what this baron looked like. Where they lived, even. How would she know when she found it? Rose mentioned a castle but… Eyes narrowed, she spotted something. A figure of some sort… Almost like a person. She stood still, staring at it, eyes straining.

“You done?”

A voice, piercing the silence with its sarcasm, hit her like a shock. Jasper stared for a moment, astonished. Why were they so far away, anyway? This newcomer had to shout for Jasper to hear them. It wasn’t a voice she recognized from the village, either.

“I guess?” Was her response. The figure seemed satisfied with that, and came closer.

The first thing Jasper noticed was the fact this was, indeed, a gem. Rather short and round, Jasper’s eyes floated the gem settled on her chest. Long, wispy hair fell over her shoulders, and plump, purple lips were pulled into a scowl. Soon enough, she stopped before Jasper, eyes finally shifting to look at the dead thing behind her.

“Man, you really tore that thing up, huh?” A devilish grin spread over the purple gem’s face, and Jasper got the impression she would _never_ say anything seriously. “I watched ya last night. Well, I guess it wasn’t _you_. That’s a pretty strong curse you got. And getting a closer look, I bet you’re from that town down there.” She motioned a hand down the mountain.

Jasper couldn’t help but scowl a bit too. “Yeah, I am. Who are you? Following me around like some creep.” She stepped back- though it was a small step. She didn’t want to step in the… animal mess.

“Name’s Amethyst.” She introduced herself. “I heard some… unsettling noises last night, and came to investigate. And look what I found, a big ol’ cursed gem.” She sang the title like it was a quip from a song.

Jasper was thoroughly bothered by the other’s attitude. What kind of gem was this? She was excited to find the cursed gem, hunting in the night? Amethyst had hear noises? She had been loud enough to be heard- would her village have heard the ruckus? Her head swam with questions. The fatigue, renewed hunger, and confusion came over her, and she blurted them out.

“You heard noises? What kind of noises? Do you live here, on the mountain? Do you know the baron? How did you-“ Jasper was cut off with a finger held up to her face, and found herself resisting the urge to bite at it. Apparently the beast apposed being touched, or silenced.

Amethyst’s brows were raised in a bemused expression, but a slight tinge of annoyance shone in her eyes. “Woah, there. You’re rather talkative aren’t you?” She withdrew her hand to place both of her own hands on her hips, throwing them to the side sassily. Usually it was a gesture of attitude but… Amethyst was rather small. Jasper found herself both amused and annoyed.

“Yeah, I heard noises. Growling, howling. Bones snapping. Not the regular bump-in-the-night. I’d be an idiotnot to investigate-“ _No, just a **bigger** idiot to actually go looking for bumps in the night_ , Jasper thought. “-And I _do_ live on this mountain. _With the baron_.” She eyed the other, then. “How did _you_ know about the baron?”

Jasper guessed it _was_ Amethyst’s turn to ask questions. “There was an old gem in my village… She told us stories about cursed gems and witches and ancient magic all the time. And right before I left- She was untying me- she told me to climb the east mountain and find the baron.”

Amethyst stared at her for a moment, before her eyes slowly started to widen. “Wait, an old gem you said? Rose Quartz?” Jasper nodded affirmatively, and the small gem grabbed her massive hand and began to drag her away. Or at least, attempted to, until Jasper caught on and began to walk after her insistent tugs.

“Aw man, she’s gonna love this. _Love_ this!”Amethyst muttered to herself. “Rose Quartz is still alive? Living just down the mountain? Man, I can’t believe it. Alive and kickin’ and tying up cursed gems and sending them our way. She’s gonna like you- _Love_ you.”

Jasper stumbled along behind her, surprised by how fast the other was moving for how often she was stepping. She was walking at a normal walking pace, but she was practically at running speed. Was she cursed too? She sensed foul play, although she struggled to call it foul, since now s _he_ was part of the very same game.

They stopped at a large rock cliff on the mountainside, the sheer rock wall taller than ten Jasper’s. Amethyst let go of her, still mumbling about Rose, and love, and pearls, groping her hands over the smooth rock. “Come on, come on, don’t work your magic towards me, ya old fu-“ Before she could fully pronounce the curse, the rock cracked. But not in a jagged, natural line. A sharp, straight line split up the rock, then again, and again, forming a rectangle of rock that was sliding out towards them. Catching a slight glimmer in the top of her vision, Jasper looked up. And gasped out loud.

Carved into the very mountainside itself was a massive, stone woman. She had two faces, a whopping nine eyes, and six arms, all folded over her chest, as if disappointed. Each eye, she noticed, was an actual hole in the mountain. Caves? Or windows? She began to notice doors, scattered about the arms. The appendages were… balconies. Walkways. This was the castle Rose spoke of!

Jasper stepped back. What kind of work was this? Black magic? She was fit to run before Amethyst turned and caught her eye. “Hey, hey, you wanted to meet the baron, right?” The rock was now sliding to the side. It was a door, to a hallway. A normal… candle lit… carpeted… hallway. “Come on, I can’t tell her I found you then let you go-. She’d try to find you herself. We don’t want that, do we?”

Jasper considered. Magic. Magic was the world she lived in now. It was but a small part of her life beforehand, but now, it was all she had. It was apparent the purple gem held some form of it, as well as the baron. So she simply gave a small nod, and followed Amethyst into the mountainside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE are your god damn stripes.


	3. The Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the castle, others like her lurk.

Walking through the hallway, she couldn’t spot anything out of the ordinary. You know, not looking too deep into the matter of _where_ she was, and _what_ she was walking into. The walls were painted, and even looked like they were dry-wall. Upon closer inspection she decided, no, they were simply incredibly smooth cuts of stone. The floor was a plush carpet, and the candles on the wall lit the area a bit too brightly for such small flames. More magic, she presumed. Amethyst led the way, the hallways reaching an end, and simply splitting in two directions. She followed the small gem without much thought of where she was going.

Instead, her mind was occupied with thoughts about the baron. She must be some strong magic user, right? No simple practitioner could do something like this. And what was she supposed to tell her? “ _Hey I turn into a raging unstoppable beast when I get angry or close to death so yeah don’t try to kill me also can I crash here?”_

Without Jasper’s notice, Amethyst had lead her into a space that was more house-like, small rooms with instruments, paintings, even a large kitchen. Room after room, Jasper realized this place must be carved into of the mountain itself. But all the walls were perfectly smooth, like the stones that made up the riverbed.

Amethyst stopped walking, and Jasper did all she could not to topple over her. “Hey- Watch it. Look, the baron’s not here right now, so why don’t you just take a nap or something? You look like Hell.” They were in what seemed like a den, an empty fireplace standing vacant and blackened, a few plush chairs in front of it. A stuffed bird of prey hung over the mantle, wings and talons spread in a frozen, menacing attack stance. Tacky.

“I _feel_ like Hell.” She grumbled, trudging over to one of the chairs and flopping down on it. The moment she made contact with the soft fabric, she began to doze off. Suddenly, she heard Amethyst say something else, though it didn’t sound like it was directed at her. The fireplace suddenly surged to life, and the warmth pushed her into the silky blackness of sleep, just as she heard a new voice begin to shout.

 

* * *

 

 

After what only seemed like only a second, Jasper was awake. She was a morning person, so she easily stretched the sleep off her bones, sitting up and yawning. Though, sooner or later she’d need some sleep that was a bit more restful than what just felt like blinking. Still, she felt much better rested, although the affects of her hunger were apparent once again. Looking around, Amethyst was nowhere to be found, but the fire still burned. How long had she been out? There were no windows, naturally. There were _inside_ a mountain. How did anyone here tell time?

Getting up, stretching her aching limbs once more, Jasper walked back the way Amethyst took her, remembering she had spotted a kitchen. Soon enough, she re-traced their steps and found it. Immediately, she began to sort through the pantries and cabinets, again getting lost in thought.

This place had an atmosphere she hadn’t noticed before. It felt as if… everything was watching. The space seemed close. Not in a claustrophobic way, but in a way that made her feel wary.

Though, the fact the cabinets were practically empty didn’t help her feel any _less_ wary. Back in her home, she would have stacks of dried and salted meats, and a library of boxed foods. No, she didn’t need to eat often. But this kitchen had nothing but jars of what she could only assume were spices. She couldn’t make out any of them by their scent, and she could only assume they were for witchcraft. Lots of assumptions about this strange place.

Looking down, she happened upon a few rolls of bread in a sack, lonely and forgotten on the floor of the kitchen’s closet. A few days stale, she wolfed them down immediately. The beast began to purr, practically vibrating with glee. She let it. She, too, was happy at the opportunity to eat. No use fighting it over menial things. In the rush to feed herself, Jasper barely registered the fact she was crouching, hunched over the now empty sack, licking the crumbs from her palm. Like some gods damned animal, she finally realized.

But, gods damn her again, she wasn’t alone as she suddenly righted herself, standing tall and proud once again. Looking to the doorway, she was met by a wide eyed gaze from a white gem. A pearl. She had one hand on the doorway- clutching it tightly- the other, barely covering her gaping mouth. Jasper barely lifted her hand to silence the newcomer before she let out a shriek.

“Amethyst! _Garnet!_ ” She squalled on and on, backing out of the room. To be fair, she was tiny, and Jasper advancing on her was like a walk closing in. Her cries became more and more desperate, though the gem on her forehead began to glow. Spotting the light, Jasper stopped. A fight was not what she was here for. And yet, this little _thing_ kept on _screaming_.

“ **Jasper**.” A new voice, one she vaguely recognized, broke her attentive glower on the pearl. Looking over at the end of the hall, she spotted Amethyst, followed by a much larger gem. She assumed it was the garnet this pearl had cried out for. “Don’t touch her.”

Jasper’s mouth fell open to protest, but as her golden eyes slid back to the shaking gem, she realized her arm was up. Stretched out. Fingers curled to menacingly show off her brand new claws. When had she done that? Just as quickly as the reinforcements arrived, her arm dropped. “… Wasn’t gonna.” She grumbled, turning to face this new gem. Tall. Visibly strong. The energy radiating off her demanded attention and respect. The pearl scrambled to cower behind her.

“You know her?” The pearl whispered hastily to the two.

“Amethyst brought her here. I saw her coming. _And_ sleeping on the couch.” So she was the new voice she’d hear just as she fell asleep. Though, they were speaking like she wasn’t there.

“ _Hey_.” Jasper snapped, all eyes were back on her. “Are you the baron?” She pointed a clawed finger at the garnet. Amethyst began to laugh, as she got her answer.

“No. I’m not. Are _you_ really as cursed as Amethyst is suggesting?” Garnet’s arms folded over her chest, and Jasper saw it. _Two_ gems. A _fusion_.

“Yeah. Probably. I don’t know.” She ran her claws through her mane, tossing an accusing look at Amethyst. The imp only shrugged. The pearl gave a shudder. The trio stood, blocking her way back into the castle. She could always turn and bail, she realized.

It  was Garnet who spoke up after the few tense moments of silence. “You need to meet Lapis.” Lapis? A lapis? Was she actually talking about the baron? “But she’s not here right now. We can give you a room to sleep in, for the time being.” The pearl seemed distraught.

“Garnet!” She whispered, nose turned up haughtily. “Can’t you feel her curse? Can’t you… y’know, _see_ it? Is she safe?” But the fusion shrugged the hands off her arm. 

“Amethyst, Pearl, you take her to a spare room. The one with the west view. I’ll contact Lapis.” She turned her back to Jasper- earning a rumble from the beast- and turned her head to regard Pearl. “Don’t ask so many questions. And don’t touch her.” Her tone was annoyingly ominous, and a second later she was gone.

Jasper watched Pearl struggle in her spot, obviously torn between following orders and following Garnet. Amethyst, however, hopped over excitedly to Jasper.

“I told her about you going nuts in the wild last night. Don’t worry dude, I didn’t play it up _that_ much.” She waved a hand excitedly. “Come on, you get your own room!” Jasper took a step to follow her, which brought her a step closer to Pearl… Who pressed herself back against the wall, as if the sheer aura coming off of Jasper was crushing her.

Rolling her eyes, she followed Amethyst through the halls. This time, she paid attention to the twists and turns, counting them, trying to make a map in her head. At one point, she became aware Pearl was, in fact, following them.

Past the fireplace room was another, grander room. It had large, wooden doors on one side, and she could only assume this was the true entrance, and Amethyst simply lead her in via a secret side entrance. The room was circle, and two curving staircases sloped up to meet at a small platform, before splitting once again. All made of the same, perfectly smooth stone as the halls. Above the small platform hung a massive painting of…

“Rose Quartz?” She asked aloud. Amethyst opened her mouth, yet word seemed to fly out of Pearl’s without a second thought.

“Yes! She’s the reason we’re all here, in this castle, away from the danger of other gems!” Her eyes sparkled, and she beamed up at Jasper. She wanted to claw that smile away. Or did the beast? They both shared annoyance of the pearl.

“Danger? What danger?” She was met this time by a scoff from Amethyst.

“Haven’t you caught on? Everyone here’s cursed.” She looked at her nails nonchalantly, as if trying to convince everyone in the room it wasn’t a big deal. However, the deal was as big as Jasper.

“ _What?_ ” Jasper’s eyes widened, but Amethyst simply began to climb the stairs. Both Jasper and Pearl seemed shocked she said such a thing, and both ran after her. “What do you mean? None of you look like you’re half fucking animal, or even _feel_ cursed. Even the fusion is cursed? Are they glued together? Is that why she’s fused?” That stopped Amethyst in her tracks. Pearl let out a soft gasp at the words.

“… You shouldn’t talk about things you know nothing about.” She grit out between clenched teeth, resuming her walk. More hallways. “It’s not my business to air out. If you wanna know, ask her. And everyone else.” Jasper looked to Pearl. Who huffed and turned her nose up again.

“Everyone? How many gems live here?” She decided a new topic was best.

She watched Amethyst hold up fingers. “There’s me, Pearl, and Garnet. Then there’s Lapis, and Peridot.” All five fingers, suddenly balled up into a fist, thumb pointing back at Jasper. “And now, you.” The trip had ended, the purple gem now standing in front of a door. “This room’s yours. You’ll see Lapis when she gets back. And Peridot, well... Don’t go lookin’ for her.”Another shrug was given, and Amethyst moved to stalk off. “I’ll go see if she’s even conscious at this hour.”

What hour _was_ it?

A large orange hand grasped the doorknob, when Pearl cleared her throat. “Jasper… You knew Rose Quartz.” She spoke a bit louder. At Jasper’s acknowledging stare, she went off.  “How? Is she okay? I mean-she’s still alive right? Does she speak of me- of us? Oh, tell me she st-” Pearl made the mistake of grabbed Jasper’s free forearm.  

Before Jasper could even think, she snarled loudly, teeth bared and fist clenched to pummel. The fist on the doorknob tensed to much so the metal creaked and bent under the sheer force of the beast’s anger. Pearl jumped back, eyes wide in shock. Jasper took a moment to gather herself, shush the beast that was howling painfully loud in her brain, and turn back to Pearl. Even then, she didn’t even thing about denying Pearl, and jumped on the chance to speak of Rose.

“She’s an elder, in my village. She used t-“ Something rather heavy rolled over her foot. Looking down, Jasper was met by the sight of a rock, roughly hewn into a sphere. It was as large as Amethyst’s head, with soft, glowing green runes covering it. They pulsed as it stopped. Had it been rolling on it’s own?

Yes. It turned on the spot, and rolled back to ram Jasper’s foot again. Letting out a grunt of annoyance, she kicked the thing a few feet away. It simply rolled back, this time stopping just short of her foot. “Oh dear…” Pearl mumbled, watching a rune glow particularly bright. Bright enough to hurt Jasper’s eyes, shooting a beam of light right at her gem. Wincing, she watched the light turn from the soft green to a blaring, alarming red. The stone began to wail pitifully, and hastily rolled away.

“… What the fuck was that?” Jasper snapped at Pearl, who leaned back at the sudden, loud accusation.

“It’s Peridot’s! She makes those- they patrol for intruders, newcomers, danger. That sort of thing. It may or may not have just decided you were a danger.” She glanced down the hall where it had disappeared. It wasn’t long before she whirled around, hands clasped together. “Anyway! About Rose-“

This time, Jasper was allowed a moment to think on what a little brat this pearl had been. Turning her beak up at her, flinching away from her for no gods damned reason. “I’m tired.” She gruffed, cutting Pearl off, feeling awake as ever. She opened the door to her room, and gave Pearl and pointed glare. “Good _night_.” She shut the door behind herself.

Walking into her room, the first thing she noticed was the window. It was around noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious baron, "Lapis" is up next.


	4. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baron fulfills someone else's promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for drowning/underwater imagery.

Jasper’s room, she observed, was small. It was mostly occupied by a bed, and not much else. A single set of drawers sat at the foot of the bedframe, and the rest of the tiny room was empty. It would have been claustraphobic, if not for the massive window that, according to Garnet, faced west. She took two measly steps to the other side of the room to peer out. The view was of the other mountain, and the river running around the castle to rush into the valley below. And then she spotted it. So small, from this distant, was her village. Something inside her chest ached. The beast in her head growled.

She let herself flop back on the bed, eyes slipping shut. It was her first moment of peace since being exiled. The time in the woods was a swirling, confusing period consumed mostly by the curse. Not to mention the time she spent letting the beast take hold. Lifting a hand to examine her claws, she warily noted they were longer already. How fast was this curse progressing? How long before it consumed her?

For the first time in what felt like a long time, she napped. A light snooze, lasting only a few hours. Waking, weighted down with the feeling of grogginess, she noted she had to get back on her sleep schedule. Sitting up, she noted voices outside her door.

“She said she was tired.” It was Pearl. “I didn’t know gems still slept… And last time I checked, they slept at night.”

Garnet was the next voice to speak. “Modern gems sleep every night. The past few days have been hard on Jasper. Let her rest.”

“But Lapis is back, she’ll want to-“

The door burst open, earning a shocked yelp from the pearl. Jasper had thrown the door open. “The baron is here?” All she could think of were Rose’s words. ‘ _They’ll help you’_ , she’d whispered. Jasper wanted help.

“Yes.” Garnet was unneffected by the sudden arrival of the cursed gem. “She just returned. If you hurry, she’ll be in the foyer.” She adjusted her visors. “If you don’t, she’ll be in her room.”

Jasper took a moment to shoot a ‘ _what the fuck is that supposed to mean’_ glance, before rushing off. She tried not to run, honest, but she wanted this beast gone. The beast seemed to think this mad dash was some sort of hunt. It pushed her to run faster.

Leaping down the stairs, she landed on the platform atop the twin stairs. Staring down the at foyer, she spotted her. The baron. Lapis Lazuli.

Small. She was _so small_. Thin and nimble looking, she skin was a deep blue, like the ocean. Jasper had only seen it once, and gazing upon the baron made her miss it. The beast, however, purred, shifting and pressing Jasper to move closer. She felt an animalistic lust. To sink her teeth into that beautiful blue flesh. To take her and claim her as- Jasper shook her head, and swallowed. _Down_ , boy.

 Their eyes were met, and Lapis looked… Upset.

“Are you the gem Garnet contacted me about? Jasper?” She looked up at the huge form looming over her on the stairs. The curse gem hurriedly stomped down the stairs to meet her face to face.

“Yes. Look- I know Rose Quartz.” She was speaking hastily, and Lapis’ brows were raised. “She’s the one who told me this place was here. She said you could help me- she called you the baron. She said you could help.” She had to reiderate. The baron’s face had fallen, somewhat, as she spoke.

“Rose is still alive?” Why was everyone so shocked about that? “She thinks I can help you?”

Jasper swallowed thickly. “Are you saying you can’t?”

The blue gem sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “… Follow me.” She turned her back to her, and Jasper’s shoulders twitched. Her guard had been down, and the beast had practically pinned Lapis to the floor.

Lapis lead Jasper deep within the castle, humming lightly to herself. The staircase she was leading Jasper down was thin, and steep. They were headed to the heart of the mountain itself, and Jasper could hear the rush of water behind the smooth walls.

“I’m as old as Rose.” Lapis spoke without looking back at her. “Back then, gems used their magic for everything. I made this place myself, with the water that flows down from the mountaintop.” That explained the incredible smoothness of the walls and floors. “And back then, curses were common place. Rose is a healer and she taught me as much as she could.” The walls were lit by the same, tiny flames as the rest of the castle.

“But she couldn’t teach me everything. And, well, I couldn’t learn everything. Elemental magic is my thing.” Lapis lamented.

“So, you’re a witch?” Jasper asked, feelng rather stupid the moment the words left her mouth.

“You could say that.” The hall ended aprubtly, but Lapis pressed her hand to the stone. Just as it had before for Amethyst, the rock gave way, sliding to the side to reveal a tiny room.

The  room was a circle, mostly occupied by a pool of water, incredily blue and eminating a ghostly glow. There was less than two feet of space between the edge of the pool and the wall. The water was the only source of light in the room, she observed, noting the steps carved from the lip of the pool to the bottom, which seemed to be quite deep. It was meant to be submerged in.

The rock slid back into place, sealing Lapis and Jasper inside. Jasper just stood, staring at the perfectly still water. For the first time in a long time, she saw her reflection. There was a stripe across her face. She scowled.

“Go on, get in.” Laspis stared at Jasper with some annoyance, arms folded over her chest. Her demanding tone bounced off the water, and ricochetted around the room. The tiny space was filled with her voice, and Jasper realized this tiny gem was full of surprises.

She lifted her foot to stomp into the pool, and Lapis let out another snap. “Take your shoes off- Gods, get _naked!_ ” Her arms were thrown up in exasperation. Why was she so agitated?. “Projected clothes will only get in my way- plus they’re filthy! Don’t get blood and dirt and whatever-the-hell-else is on them in my healing water!”

Jasper rolled her eyes. “Newsflash, _baron_ , I’m filthy too.” Her tattered clothes vanished with a flicker, and she brandished her striped body without shame. Her physical form was impressive- massive, firm, curved where it counts and _then_ some. The beast, too, seemed to relish the chance to show off to the witch. Did it want to eat her, or mate her? She cursed the wretched, confusing presence.

Lapis stared on, unimpressed, as Jasper turned to step into the pool. As it had been filled to the brim, with every step she took further in, the water overflowed. It lapped at the witch’s toes, then feet. As Jasper submerged herself to her shoulders, the water has risen to Lapis’ ankles. Jasper was _massive_ , and Lapis rather liked looking down on her. The white hair splayed out around the broad oranger shoulders, and she thought of the multi-armed creatures she played with on the seafloor.

She descended the steps of the pool until she was up to her waist, her skirt floating up some. Her eyes betrayed her, revealing the nervous tension in her brow. Jasper let her eyes wander to the sight of her legs, albeit distorted by the small waves caused by their movements. “Hold still.” Lapis advised, water beginning to creep up Japer’s neck like heavy fabric. “Oh, and whatever you do- Don’t retreat into your gem.”

Jasper looked up to ask why, ask if it would hurt or possibly kill her, when the water forced itself into her mouth. She would have howled, if she could. Instead, she managed to choke out a warbled, panicked cry that spat out more air than water. But that was the point, she quickly realized. The water filled her lungs, pushing into the cavity greedily. The mass overtook the top of her head, and she felt water pulse around her gem, down the rest of her body in a tight squeeze. She tried to catch a glimpse at Lapis. Were her arms moving? Or was that the distortion of the water?

Magic began to crackle and dance over her skin, her entire form acted upon. This magic attacked every ounce of her, and she brought more water into her lungs- simply a gasping reflex. Gems don’t breath.

But something, it seemed, was going wrong. The magic on her skin suddenly seemed to focus on the discolored stripes. The uncomfortable sensation became uneven, and she writhed; she began to struggle against the water’s tight grip on her- the grip she just now realized was there. She heard Lapis’ voice say something, but she was beginning to panic. The tickling now slid up from her body and she realized all of the enchantment was heading straight for her gem. She tried to shout, to fight. Even the beast inside seemed to be trying to claw its way out of her skin, panic setting firmly in to both parties.

Then, she felt the concentrated force of Lapis’ magic on her gem. Agony. It was agony, and she was paralyzed with both pain, and the realization she could do nothing to stop it. But it seemed Lapis was having issues as well, now screaming loudly enough for her to almost make out words. But water had flooded Jasper’s ears, and all she heard were the muffled cries of the witch giving up, trying to abort. The pain was becoming unbearable. She had to retreat. With the force of magic on her gem and the beast pushing her physical form to the limit, she made up her mind. As her gem began to glow, she hears Lapis begin to scream louder. She knew the word “stop” when she heard it. Jasper wished she could apologize.

The water was squeezing around her body. And suddenly, it was squeezing around nothing. The small void created collapsed into itself with a _clap_ and no less than an explosion, and Lapis was thrown back against the stone wall of the chamber.

She blacked out, her spine and back of her head connecting with the wall behind her. She was out for only a moment, and woke to fear her gem was cracked. Quickly realizing it wasn’t, her stomach sank as she stood. Jasper’s body was nowhere in sight. But something small and golden glimmered at the bottom of the pool.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been nine days. Nine days since Lapis tried to cleanse the curse. Nice days she sat by the fireplace with Jasper’s gem in her palm. She hadn’t slept, nor let go of the precious, cursed life. This was her fault. _All_ her fault. The others began to worry. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl now stood behind her, gazing at the orange gem sit strikingly beautifully against blue skin.

“I can’t believe Peridot doesn’t even care.” Pearl scowled, muttering angrily to no one in particular.

“She doesn’t care enough to come _look_.” Amethyst rolled her eyes.

“You probably shouldn’t have told her that Jasper was cursed with a beast. _Or_ told her about what you saw in the woods.” Pearl shot an accusing glare at Amethyst, who bristled.

“She’s known Lapis longer than all of us! She probably knows how much this is annoying her, us standing around and doing nothing but stare.”

Pearl looked over to the baron. “We’re… annoying her?”

“ _Duh_.”

Lapis looked up. “I’m right here, you know.” She growled, shooting a glance back at them. “And _I’m_ fine.” Her fist clenched around the gem in her hand.

“We know.” Garnet spoke up for the two. “We’re simply worried. We’ve never seen you like this.” The silent question hung in the air. Peridot had? “And we need to be here when Jasper comes back.”

That seemed to be news to all of them. “We do?” Amethyst looked up at the fusion. She opened her mouth to persist questioning, when Lapis gasped, violently shaking her hand and dropping Jasper’s gem on the floor.

Clutching her wrist, she looked up worriedly at the three. “It burned me.” She looked shocked- an expression they’d never seen come across the ancient gem’s face. It struck worry in them as well. All eyes went to the gem on the floor, glowing brightly in front of the fireplace.  Lapis stood to pick it up, when light began to pour from it. Jasper was finally regenerating.

Something was wrong. They all stepped back, watching too many limbs emerge, the form growing impossibly big- even for how usually-impossibly big Jasper was. After a moment, it shrank down to Jasper size with a shudder. The shape was still moving, she-

With a strong propulsion of energy, she was formed. And she was _wrong_.

Her body was still striped, though more had appeared on her body- she was just as naked now as she had been in the pool. Her pupils were slits; sharp thin lines that cut her iris in half. Wicked horns started at her hairline and curved back over her wild mane of hair- just budding and only a few inches long, but they didn’t bode well.

The extra limb they had all been worried about was a tail. Thick, it lay heavily on the floor behind her. Scaled with a dark umber, the same thick plating traced her brows, her chin, and framed her gem. Unfortunately, the fireplace was roaring behind her, and the moment her tail gave its first movement, it slid right into the flames.

Jasper roared in chock, claws flying in an instantaneous, blind rage. Garnet’s gauntlets were already summoned, and she quickly grabbed the beast’s wrists. Behind the fusion, Amethyst jumped in front of Pearl, whip out and to the ready. As the newly formed gem snarled and attempted to head-butt Garnet, tossing her horns in an attempt to gore the fusion, Lapis flew forward.

“Hold her still!” She bayed, running around to the tail. The scales were flame proof, it seemed, simply sitting in the fire without having ignited. She wrapped her arms around the thick base of the appendage. Throwing her weight, she tugged it away from the flames. Well that was good. What was less good was that Jasper noticed, and decided Garnet was old news. She turned, throwing the fusion to the side as she instead focused her eyes on the witch. As she did, her hips rotated and pulled the tail away from Lapis’ grasp. Her pupils had blown wide, consuming almost all over her iris. The engorged blackness was encircled with a thin golden thread. Lapis felt goosebumps prickle her skin.

Jasper snarled, baring new, massive, tusk-like fangs. Lapis realized she was going to be eaten.

Acting fast, she summoned her wings and dropped them onto the scorched limb, soaking the carpet around Jasper’s feet. Jasper froze mid-lunge, the cooling water soothing the pain instantly. But she looked over Lapis’ face, scrutinizing the terror and shock. “… _You_.” She husked out, and her arm reached out to snatch at the witch.

Garnet’s fist made contact with the side of her head before Japer’s claws could reach Lapis.

The armored fist caught a lock of white hair, holding her somewhat upright before the unconscious beast could topple entirely into the flames. Instead, she dropped her on the floor, letting her crumple into a heap in front of Lapis.

There were a few tense, quiet moments of staring. All eyes drifted to Lapis. Garnet’s voice broke the silence.

“ _What did you do._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all need to start leaving more comments, I don't gotta update this shit every day.


	5. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper meets the elusive "Peridot", and they both find themselves pretty comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, the rating for this entire fic changed because of this chapter.
> 
> It's gon' get gay.

Lapis told them everything. About the pool. About how the curse seemed to reject her magic- violently. Pearl even looked her over again to be sure he gem wasn’t cracked. The four spoke, discussing these things while Jasper lay unconscious on the floor. Her chest lofted with the effort to breath- an odd, unusual motion. Gems don’t breath.

Once Lapis had poured her mistakes out to the three, the room fell silent. Amethyst dared to approach Jasper, looking over her body. The new assortment of stripes was dazzling to look at, to say the least. This new form, in its entirety, was something to behold. Once she got over the nauseating wave of guilt that washed over her every single time she glanced to the beast, Lapis had to admit at least that. Jasper appeared even more formidable than before. She was a beautiful terror.

“We should move her.” Garnet watched Amethyst practically climb all over the beast, picking up her tail to watch it twitch vaguely in response. “She panicked because the fire burned her. And she turned on you the moment she saw you.” She tilted her head to regard Lapis. “If she wakes up here, with both you and the fire right next to her, she won’t be lucid when she comes too.”

They had all noticed the change in character the moment she felt the pain of the fire, _and_ when she laid her eyes on he baron.

Lapis nodded in agreement, and watched Garnet simply drape the massive, naked form over her shoulder. Amethyst decided not to let Jasper’s tail drag on the ground, and followed behind, holding the scorched tip in her hands over her head, like it were the train of wedding gown. The baron moved to follow, but was halted by a hand on her wrist. Pearl.

“Is it safe to keep her here?” She whispered, as if Jasper could still somehow hear her. “If the smallest thing is going to set her off… Peridot and I are in grave danger.”

Lapis seemed to mull over her opinion, unimpressed. “It wasn’t small. She almost set herself on fire.” She set her hands on Pearl’s shoulders, forcing eye contact. “I’ll sooner have her crush me while defending you two. In the meantime…” She pulled her hands back. “Garnet has it covered. She’ll know if something might happen. You two are always on top of each other anyway.” The comment was made with a hint of mirth, and Lapis turned to walk off, leaving Pearl to stand there and blush furiously.

 

* * *

 

 

Pain. The last two things she remembered were pain. She was almost afraid to stir. Last time she woke, it was only to be assaulted by... Something. Jasper wasn’t sure what. This time, she opened her eyes first, before moving. Note for next regeneration: make sure you know your surroundings before moving. Or, just don’t get yourself in the position of needing to regenerate.

Her room. She was in her room. Knowing the area to be safe, she sat up quickly, only to be assaulted by a litany of sensations. The next few moments were a confusing mess of looking over herself. Her new body. She felt her face, fingers tracing the lines of scales framing her features, tugging gently at the horns on her forehead. The most shocking, however, was the edition of the tail.

It moved when she told it too (though she observed bitterly the tip ached something awful) and it wasn’t as heavy as she thought. She stood and paced around her room, finding it barely affected her posture. Worse things could have happened. She could be dead, leaving the curse to someone else. Though, she couldn’t help but notice- the beast was gone.

Jasper was the beast now. Should could it feel it- there was no denying the newfound urge to scent. To hunt. To find Lapis and have her way with her. Whether that “way” was to eat or fuck her, she still wasn’t sure.

Her eyes tiredly traced the new stripes on her body, and she summoned herself new clothing. Everyone else worse simply robes with an odd, five-tipped shape. She tried to replicate it, and after a few failed attempts, she simply settled on a deep mahogany robe, binding it tightly around her chest but allowed it to fall loose around her legs and tail.

It was silent outside her door this time, and she cracked it open to peer around. No one was in the hallway. She began to pull the door shut when she caught the familiar sound of something heavy and solid rolling on the floor. Looking around, and down, this time, Jasper spotted it. Another one of those strange spheres made of rock and magic.

The thing rolled by her door, and she took a swipe at it. It spun fluidly out of grasp, and unfortunately, seemed to recognize her. The wailing started up again, and it began to roll away quickly. Jasper was overcome with the urge to give chase. And so, she did.

Bolting down the hall, she followed the orb down the stairs. It seemed to notice her, and picked up speed. So did she. It made a sharp turn, and she skid across the floor, dropping onto all fours and digging her claws into the stone. She continued the pursuit on her hands and feet, gaining more speed that she would have thought- the motion felt natural, fluid. Free.

Flying down the hallway, the wailing of the little stone got louder and louder, whatever resembled “panic” settling into the thing. Caught up in the emotion of the chase, she didn’t even notice the hallway being a dead end.

Barreling forward at top speed, Jasper only noticed the wall when it began to glow, and a bit of stone just large enough for the sphere to slip through moved aside. She hit whatever brakes she had, quickly realizing she wouldn’t be able to stop in time.

The sphere shot through the hole with a soft _thwp_ , following by a muffled crash as the wall closed.  Behind the stone, her newly sharpened hearing picked up a high pitched cry of “ _OH GODS_ ”, along with a crash.

She leapt into the air, and made her landing. Hands and feet made solid, jarring contact with the wall. Her tail slapped onto the stone and she was painfully reminded it was there. The contact rattled her bones and her teeth chattered. Sliding down with as much grace as she could, she righted herself, looking back at the hall. It was new to her, though she could smell the other gems there. And a new one.

Lifting her hand, she turned back to the door and pressed her palm flat to it, expecting it to move aside. It didn’t budge. She tried her other hand. She tried both hands. She tried pushing, rubbing, focusing all her magic on the stone under her flesh. Nothing. She ended up pawing at it angrily.

When the stone gave, she grinned momentarily, triumphantly, proud of her newfound ability. But she quickly realized it hadn’t been her doing- but the doing of a rather loud and angry voice form the other side of the doorway.

“ _What_ do you think you’re doing? Amethyst, I _told_ you to leave my spheres alone! Why were you even-“ The moving rock revealed a green gem, not as short as Lapis but still rather skimpy. Her face was an interesting sort of beautiful, to Jasper. Small nose, high cheek bones. She wanted to see that face twisted with rage and pleasure. Especially since she already showed herself to be a little bossy. These thoughts were pushed to the forefront of her mind, and she let them come. Beast or not, she figured, she’d be interested in anyone brave enough to yell in her face.

What shocked Jasper more than her immense attitude was her body.

Her limbs were made of rock. From elbow and knee onward, each limb continued as smooth, black stone. Lapis’ handiwork, no doubt. They glowed and pulsed with the same green runes as the spheres, etched both around the elbow, wrist, and ankle. An odd sheen of magic also covered her eyes, but odder yet were her fingers. They floated free from the wide stone palms, roughly hewn fingers also glowing with ruins- this new gem’s own creation, evident from the same rough handiwork as the sphere. They hung midair as the tiny sorceress gazed up at the beast.

“… You must be Jasper.” Her tone was one of careful calculation, quickly turned sour. “Geez, Amethyst wasn’t kidding when she sad you turned into a monster.” One of the digits floated up to tap annoying at Jasper’s budding horns.

The beast quickly attempted to swat the thing away, before catching it in her claws. “What the hell…” She brought the stone close to her face, looking it over as some invisible force tried to tug it away.

“Don’t touch that!” The sorceress squealed, finger slipping free of the great gem’s grasp. “Don’t touch my thi- Wait. _You_ were the one chasing my sphere!” The finger was at her face again, pointing accusingly.

“It’s odd magic. I wanted to see it.” Jasper huffed in her defense, baring her teeth some.

“Don’t call my magic odd, either.” The sorceress turned her back to Jasper, and earned a heavy, clawed hand on her shoulder. She froze at the contact, and glanced back, confused. Usually when she snapped at the others, they simply gave up and let her be.

Jasper didn’t look too sure why she grabbed her either. “What’s your name?” She grumbled, letting go, instead trying to take a step into the room. She was slapped in the face with the sorceress’ scent, and not much else. It had to be her bedroom.

“Peridot.” She said flatly, taking a step back. While Peridot wasn’t excited to see Jasper quickly stepping in to further invade her space, she wasn’t keen on the idea of attempted on stopping the hulking beast. “Don’t touch anything.” She sighed in defeat.

Jasper looked around. The room lacked windows, feeling small and cramped. It was lit with yet more magic fire. The furthest wall from the door had a desk, which seemed to have come apart in splinters with a sideways stool having been flung a few feet away. The sphere she was chasing lay cracked and twitching in the pile of debris.

“Sorry about that…” She looked to the green gem, who rolled her eyes.

“I can fix it. The sphere it garbage, though.” Peridot was busy looking Jasper’s form over, and the beast suddenly become conscious of how odd she looked for a gem. Well, the sorceress was rather odd looking as well.

“Can I ask you something?” She suddenly remembered Amethyst’s words from earlier.

“I’m not going to promise an answer.”

“Are you cursed?”

The reaction was one she expected. Another sigh. A roll of the eyes. Peridot sat on the bed in the corner, disturbing the immaculate sheets. “Everyone here is.” But she noted the look on Jasper’s face. She knew that wasn’t what she was after. “I’m only going to tell you this because I feel bad for you.” She hissed as the beast drew closer, crawling onto the best next to her. They both wondered, for a moment, how she would sit with her tail in the way.

Jasper ended up stretched the length of Peridot’s bed on her belly, tail draped carefully over the back of her thighs. The sorceress simply rolled her eyes. Jasper swore they were going to roll right out her eye sockets.

“Do you remember the wars, hundreds of thousands of years ago?” She was met with a shocked look.

“I’m… only a few hundred years old. But if you mean the battles that took place all over the land to settle the territories, then yes.” Peridot seemed pleased with that answer.

“I was involved in all that nonsense. Back then I was as your age. Young, foolish. A ripe age to get cursed.” She ignored the soft growl she earned. “I was never on the front lines- I would hang back, throw charges and explosive energy at them. It wasn’t my _caste_ to be on the front lines. The first time I ever met the enemy face to face, she was already a few thousand years old. She was a diamond- I don’t remember the color.” Peridot shook her head. “I woke up from regenerating. I was behind enemy lines, held up in front of her troops. She had cursed me, and she showed her army how successful her curse was.”

Jasper had been propping herself up on her elbows, and scooted herself a bit closer. She didn’t feel as though it was the right to attempt a comforting touch just yet.

“She took my arms, my legs. Made me regenerate. Showed off how they hadn’t come back.” Peridot turned her head, making eye contact. “I can’t regenerate my physical form. Wounds have to heal naturally.”

Jasper wasn’t sure what to say. “Sorry” was long past due. The questions she felt burning in her throat were extinguished as she swallowed. Eye contact was broken as she gazed to the floor. “Your new limbs look cool though.”

A laugh bubbled up from Peridot’s chest, and Jasper got the feeling no one had heard that sound in a while. “Thanks.” She butted her stone palm on Jasper’s shoulder, fingers gliding through her locks. She was, in a way, petting her. Jasper realized, with a bit of bitterness in her throat, Peridot wouldn’t be able to feel her hair.

Jasper leaned her head on Peridot’s shoulder, letting the cloud of her locks engulf her arm. The wispy white threads tickled the sorceress’ neck, and she burst out laughing once again, both palms now pressed to Jasper’s face and chest, falling back with the loud, raspy, ill-practiced sound of her laughter. The laughter seemed to infect the beast, and a low rumble vibrated through her chest and broad shoulders.

Flopping back, Peridot found herself covered in a curtain of the white hair, the beast looming over her. Massive clawed hands on either side of her head, she felt no ill will in them. Despite Jasper’s size, she could feel the awkward hesitance in this new form. If any harm would come to her, it would be an accident. They both stopped suddenly, both evaluating this new position.

“Hello.” She chirped, floating fingers brushing hair from Jasper’s face. One traced the line of scales lining her brows, down to the scales running under her lower lip, lining her jaw and chin.

“Hey.” Jasper rumbled above her, feeling Peridot’s legs go from bent to laying flat on the bed. Making room. A silent invitation. Jasper shifted so her knees were on either side of Peridot’s, massive form swallowing her up. Peridot was consumed in her shadow, though, she hardly looked like she noticed. Or care. “We just met.” Jasper grumbled.

“We did. We’re not doing anything.” She hummed, but Jasper could see something wicked in the green eyes. Something that wanted to play with the fire alight before her. The beast was the fire, Jasper the mere kindling fueling it… _No_ , they were one now. She had no excuses for the way her mouth watered at the thought of Peridot’s flesh.

“Let me feel the rest of you.” It was one simple request, but heat shot down to Jasper’s belly. She understood.

She started with her gem. Lowering herself, she touched their gems together. There was a warm, electric pulse that crackled through both of them. Her lips were pressed to the green gem, then the pad of her thumb. Peridot gave a shaky sigh, as if some pressure was being released through the touch.

Leaving her thumb to stroke the smooth gem, Jasper trailed her lips to touch each of Peridot’s cheeks. And then she kissed her. A light, fluttering kiss, at first. But the sorceress fought the hand holding her head back and added urgency to the touch. Feeling a tiny tongue flick against her broad lips, Jasper fought back a laugh.

Their tongues pushed against one another, both refusing to be the first to yield. So they simply took turns. Peridot was thorough, lapping every sharp tooth within reach and each rough inch of Jasper’s tongue. The beast, however, simply made broad sweeps of the green gem’s mouth. Even her tongue seemed to taste of magic.

Pulling away, Peridot’s eyes were all but half closed. However, she observed Jasper’s slit pupils had widened some. Was it simply pleasure, or the slackening of control? The way sharp teeth proceeded to press and growl at her neck made a good cause for the latter. “You already broke my things… You don’t have to break me.” She warned, and the growling stopped. The teeth didn’t draw away, however, and moved to guide the rough tongue down to her shoulder. As if to grant permission, her robes melted away with a slight glimmer of magic.

Jasper mouthed there, dragging eager tongue and teeth down her chest, the cloud of her hair falling over every inch of skin near her face. Peridot’s flesh was soft and giving under her touch, even as she tensed and bowed against her lips.

Trailing ever lower, Jasper was rewarded her first noise when her tongue laved over the soft blond curls that topped the soft mound of Peridot’s sex. She gave a soft, shaky sound, and spread her legs further. That was enough for Jasper.

Taking a hold of the smooth green hips, Jasper sat back on her haunches, feet tucked under her own backside as she dragged Peridot along with her, sitting straight up. She held the waiting sex against her lips, the sorceress hanging nigh upside down, only her shoulders and head on the bed anymore. Her back was draped up Jasper’s robust thighs, and she gave a yelp as she was so easily picked up.

There was but a moment of eye contact before the onslaught of the beast’s tongue began. It started with one bold swipe, the broad organ spreading her sex to drag over the moisture gathered there. The tip played with her clit at the end of the motion. And she repeated this, over and over as she listened to Peridot’s cry become louder, more fervent as she paused the rhythm to wiggle the flat of her tongue against the stiff bud, earning a high pitched squeal.

Caught up in the breathless sounds of Peridot’s encouragement, the tip of her tongue spelled out words as she danced it over her clit. Peridot, magic, sorceress, Peridot, _Peridot, mine_.

Soon enough her tongue plunged into the sorceress’ heat, parting her folds, lapping greedily at the wetness waiting there. It was for _her_ , and she drank every bit of it her lengthy tongue would dredge out from her core.

Peridot was enraptured, eyes rolling back as her back bowed, hips pressing into Jasper’s paws. During one particularly intense moment of being tonguefucked, Jasper’s gem rubbed against her clit. She screamed- she was _so_ _close_ to cumming, gods, she glared down her glistening body at the beast. She begged for it, with her eyes. With her moans and cries and whines and the thin line of drool snaking its was from her lips to the sheets below. She begged for release.

And Jasper gave it to her.

Her plump lips latched onto Peridot’s clit and she suckled. She laved the tip of her tongue over the bud, and she came. Peridot was close to crying, her body trembling with the tense waves of pleasure that wracked her body, mouth hanging open with weak, breathless cries as the stimulation didn’t end. Fluid rushed forth and Jasper caught every drop on her tongue, praising the sorceress with a low growl.

In her haze of pleasure, Peridot didn’t care that Jasper was lifting her, moving her once again. The beast remained sitting up, and instead rest the sorceress on her lap, he legs wrenched wide open by her thighs.

“I thought we weren’t doing anything.” She felt Jasper’s voice rumble in her chest; she was leaning limply against it, barely registering how comfortable she was nestled between her breasts. The fog of her orgasm slowly lifted, and she simply rest against the sturdy body with her eyes half closed.

“We _weren’t_.” Peridot looked up at her. Jasper’s pupils had returned to their naturally thin state, but the predatory nature of the gaze remained. “You don’t mind if we don’t…?” She was tired. It had been much too long since she played with anyone like that. And that _well_ , to boot.

The beast shook her head, wild mane tossing about as she did. “’Course not. You need to rest?” With a soft nod as her confirmation, she gently laid Peridot on her bed. Jasper had to get up to make room- she was massive, and apparently company wasn’t something the little sorceress had often.

By the time Jasper was done tucking the green gem in, she noticed she’d fallen asleep. The face previously contorted with pleasure was now serene, and Jasper found herself liking both expressions quite a bit. She pressed a kiss to Peridot’s gem, earning a soft sigh. That was enough, she figured, for now.

She turned, and pressed her hand to the door. She pressed harder. Laying both palms on the stone, she came to realize she was locked in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took for-god-damn-ever and I'm sorry. But this is just the beginning of what's going to be a lot of smut hanging off this plot vine.
> 
> Also I was considering a Jaspethyst chapter/spin off? Yay/nay?

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, Jasper does NOT HAVE STRIPES in this.
> 
> Yet.


End file.
